1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer input devices, and more particularly to the field of computer microphones.
2. Art Background
Computer systems often employ input devices for inputting information. Such input devices can take any number of forms, including keyboards, card readers, magnetic disk drives, and mouses. One input device, the computer microphone, is receiving increased attention in the field of computer input devices. In recent years, computer systems have realized an ever expanding ability to utilize audio input information. Frequently, audio information is initially provided to the computer system in the form of an analog signal. This analog signal is then converted to a digital signal in an analog-to-digital converter, and this digital signal is then utilized by the computer system. The audio information can be utilized, for example, in the sending of voice messages. Such messages could be inputted into a first computer at a first location, then sent over a computer network to a second location with a second location where the digital signal is reconverted to analog and outputted over a speaker.
As will be described, the present invention provides a computer microphone input device with a dual power source capability. This dual power source capability allows the microphone to receive power from an internal power source or an external power source. The present invention provides for the automatic shutting off or on of the internal power source, in the event the external power source is, respectively, turned on or off.